


Sometimes, a family... shatters?

by jello12451



Series: Sometimes, a family... [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family, Family Dynamics, Gen, Happy Ending?, Sad ending?, Yay I finished a series finally wew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jello12451/pseuds/jello12451
Summary: In a story told months ago, on November 16th, a family splintered.A father. A warrior. A founder. A child.They say there was nothing left of them.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Sometimes, a family... [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008114
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	Sometimes, a family... shatters?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yep I just kinda forgot about this for a month and some  
> But here I am, back, to close off the series
> 
> ALSO I WROTE AN ORIGINAL SONG PLEASE LISTEN TO IT:  
> https://youtu.be/-7oiYoajJ5w
> 
> But anyway, hopefully this is a satisfying ending :)

In a story told months ago, on November 16th, a family splintered.

A father. A warrior. A founder. A child.

They say there was nothing left of them.

~

If you asked any of the members of the family, it was Technoblade that left them first. 

From the moment he left their home world to travel to Hypixel and dominate the world, making a name for himself, and condemned the family relations they claim to have, they knew that Technoblade no longer saw them as family.

(He did.)

And even when they met each other again in SMP Earth, things were different. While the banter between Wilbur and Tommy was truly only for show, there was an underlying bitterness and a kind of hurt that lined their words and actions as they declared war on the Antarctic Empire. 

And despite everything, Phil would take Technoblade’s side. 

Technoblade doesn’t think Phil has forgiven him for just leaving him like that. Even though they were somehow, in a twist of fate, paired up together for Minecraft Monday and they have fought together, as a team, he knew that Phil was disappointed in him.

He does not call himself his son. He’s not worthy.

He’s content with being Phil’s friend.

So really, it’s a desperate call from his (former) brothers that brings him to the Dream SMP. Not the promise of anarchy, though that calls to him too. Not the attempt at easing Phil’s burden.

In hindsight, he was naive to believe that Tommy and Wilbur would not use him, just like others have. Perhaps a small part of himself had hoped, had held out, and had waited for them to treat him like they do Tubbo, Niki, or even Fundy.

Fundy.

His supposed nephew.

Technoblade finds him interesting. He does not hesitate to burn down bridges if it means that he can rebuild them after the ash has blown away. He does what is necessary, and Technoblade respects him for being able to.

It pains Technoblade to know that his own nephew decided that it was fit for him to execute him. Even Tubbo, his adoptive brother. 

But it’s not his fault. They betrayed him first.

(Didn’t they?)

He’d told them, they’d known, and yet they chose to build another government  _ right in front of his eyes _ , uncaring for who he is, and what he is at his core, an  _ anarchist- _

(Is he?)

Perhaps that’s why he latches on so desperately at Phil. The only person who even bothers to try to sympathize with him.

Oftentimes, he can see the way Tommy feels the neglect. The Dream SMP has not been kind to any of them- even Phil, the one he used to know as the most fatherly person around, could not find it in himself to help his own sons.

Perhaps it’s his practicality.

Sometimes, Technoblade is angry at Phil. Angry at him, for not realizing that Tommy  _ wants _ Phil to be the father he used to be. Angry at him for dropping everything for Technoblade, even though Technoblade has done nothing for him in return.

Angry at him for killing Wilbur.

Technoblade does not know how to think of Wilbur.

The man used him. And yet he was a brother once- the same one that tried to teach him guitar, that braided his hair ever so carefully and took care of it when he dyed it. 

And despite how terrible Wilbur had become near the end, he had shared and sympathized with Technoblade’s ideals.

Technoblade does not know how to think of Wilbur.

So he doesn’t.

But when Ghostbur comes around, and when he visits Technoblade’s cabin with nothing but good memories, Technoblade tries to be a better brother. They grew up together, and that’s all that Ghostbur remembers of them- so he’ll uphold the promise they made when they were but children.

_ You’ll stay? _

_ Of course. _

And then there’s Tubbo and Tommy.

Tommy’s betrayal stings him so, so much. He trusted him, took him in, protected him, and forgave him even when he betrayed him the first time- and then Tommy went running back to  _ Tubbo. _

The same person that tried to  _ execute _ him like an animal.

He knows that he told Theseus to be careful. To not be a hero.

He wonders if Tommy truly knew what he was trying to say.

_ Don’t be a hero, Tommy. _

Theseus does not listen.

So Technoblade can do nothing as he watches him slay the Minotaur, or sail back to Athens, or fall from grace, or plummet off a cliff.

Technoblade snorts, in his cabin, far away from the politics and trying to build up a syndicate. It’s hard to make friends, after all that.

_ What a joke of a family we make. _

~

If you asked Wilbur, he’d say that their family has always been close.

And they fell apart.

Because Wilbur and Tommy stole away in the middle of the night, too. They ran off, got whitelisted into the Dream SMP, and with their visions of grandeur, trying to mimic the Antarctic Empire- they built up L’Manburg.

From nothing but a drug van.

L’Manburg had been founded on ideals of family, and for good reason. Because somehow, Wilbur had thought that he could make something his family would come back for.

If he’s being honest with himself, it was also partly for Phil’s attention. 

Because as much as Phil tries, it isn’t enough, often.

But then Wilbur adopts a son, finds Niki and Eret, and he sees that there’s more to fight for. So he fights for L’Manburg.

(It’s funny how L’Manburg’s the very thing that tore them all apart, in the end.)

He was ever the supporting and loving brother. There for Tommy when he respawned with only one life left, there for Tubbo when they were all betrayed, there for Fundy when he looked for guidance.

But then they call him insane.

Can’t they see?

He’s doing this for them.

Because somewhere along the line, he realized that L’Manburg tore them all apart. Especially after the election.

Fundy burns the bridge with him. Wilbur does not bother rebuilding it.

He does not trust Tubbo. Tubbo, after all, is with the enemy- and despite all the begging Tommy does, the  _ stupid _ child- he will not allow a traitor into Pogtopia.

They think he’s insane.

Really, he’s enlightened.

And that leads him to standing in the button room, hearing Phil’s voice behind him, and pressing the button-

_ It was never meant to be. _

Because it wasn’t.

He ignores the pang in his chest as he sees Fundy, Niki and even  _ Eret _ , the traitor, look up at him with tears down their faces. He notices that there are tears on his face, too.

He laughs. His job is done.

_ Kill me, Phil. Stab me, murder me, Killza- _

Peace.

Blissfulness.

Silence.

~

Tommy is bitter.

He is bitter about this family that he is supposed to trust.

Because they were all brought together by coincidences- they’re doomed to fall apart by coincidences too, isn’t it?

It was a coincidence that everyone had so conveniently forgotten to go to his beach party. 

It was a coincidence that Technoblade had seen him in his house.

(It was a coincidence that Tommy and Technoblade had entered the Dream SMP just as the community house was blown up, which then led to his betrayal. No. Technoblade’s betrayal. He never betrayed anyone.)

(...did he?)

Wilbur hurts him the most. From the days in Pogtopia, when Wilbur went insane and declared that they must destroy L’Manburg, that  _ if they can’t have Manburg, no one can- _

It hurts to even think about him.

Wilbur was the closest person to Tommy, right after Tubbo. He’d told him to follow his heart, to do what he wants, whether that be aim at the sky or aim at Dream.

In many ways, more than one, Wilbur was more of a father figure Phil had ever been.

(That’s a lie, and he knows it. There was a time when Phil knew better, when Phil would actually be the father in his life. Those blissful years Tommy wishes he’d cherished longer, before Technoblade left, before Wilbur and Tommy and Tubbo stole away, before SMP Earth, before the Dream SMP.)

(But he does not want to think about his estranged relationship with his (former) father. It’s too complicated, and the best way to solve problems is either bash them with a stick or run away.)

He actually finds a sort of hilarity in the fact that they were once known as the  _ closest _ a group of people can ever be.

A tight family, found through coincidences, never letting go of each other.

_ How far we’ve fallen. _

Now, there is nothing left for Tommy but his discs and an empty group up in the north. Snowchester. He doesn’t know how to feel about how close it is to the Arctic Anarchists commune. 

(He doesn’t want to think about the month he spent there, in Technoblade’s home, and how he felt so, so welcome. How he felt like the brotherly relationship they once had could be mended.)

(He knows that he destroyed those chances the moment he took Tubbo’s side in the watery pit of the remains of the community house.)

There is no family to be found in the ruins of one.

Tommy stares up at the ceiling of his (possibly temporary- what if Tubbo leaves too?) home.

~

On November 16th, the founder blew up his nation.

On November 16th, the founder was killed by his father.

On November 16th, the warrior betrayed his brother.

On November 16th, the brother betrayed the warrior.

On November 16th, the family shattered.

~

On December 16th, the president hunted the warrior.

On December 16th, the grandfather disowned the grandson.

On December 16th, the president tried to execute (his brother) the warrior.

On December 16th, two brothers joined.

On December 16th, there was loss and gain alike.

~

On January 5th, the brother betrayed the warrior.

On January 5th, the president and the brother reunited.

On January 6th, the warrior and the father destroyed the brothers’ land.

On January 6th, the warrior screamed at his brother.

On January 6th, everything was lost.

~

Now, reader, I have the power to end the story here.

Because this is where the path splits.

But I won’t.

Because a story must be finished.

You know one of these paths. Where they do not heal. Where the threat of war continues, and we have yet to know whether or not they will find each other again.

Even I do not know the end of that story.

**_Sometimes, a family shatters._ **

~

But this one is different.

~

Choices.

Choices, dear reader. They affect the very nature of our lives, and what path fate decides to throw us down.

A single choice can determine life and death.

And a single choice can determine the fate of a family. 

~

**_...and sometimes, a family pulls itself back together._ **

Today, the father resolves to try harder. He visits Snowchester, and tries to make amends- slowly but surely. He reaches out, apologizes, and provides them comfort, realizing how neglectful he was. 

Today, the warrior breaks the mask of indifference, and explains himself to the other two brothers. He tries using something other than violence for once, and despite the betrayals, forgives. 

Today, the founder remembers, and even though his form is still ghostly, he is the same as if he were alive. The insanity that has previously taken over him is no longer there, and he too, makes amends.

Today, the children regret and forgive, and apologize as well. The former president, for exiling his best friend, and the gremlin, for betraying twice and for never listening to his brother. 

Each of the five of them made choices, that day.

They chose family.

**_Sometimes, a family prevails._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to every person who has been with me through this journey! This is my first series that I finished so yep :D
> 
> Hope to see you around if you read any of my other fics!
> 
> And thus, for the last time in the Sometimes, a family series...
> 
> PLUGS PLUGS PLUGS  
> My YT channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCQHHEpmzIrOYyxX659-3tfA  
> My discord server: https://discord.gg/HwbkW8jqrf
> 
> But anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> ~jello


End file.
